


Ted Hannah

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: Matagal maka-gets si Junmyeon. (a.k.a. Landian sa library.)





	Ted Hannah

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Daisy Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184602) by [hyesoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh)



> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013.
> 
> Drabble #2 of the 10 Song Drabble Challenge I did. The song is **Ted Hannah by Parokya ni Edgar**.

“Kuya Junmyeooon.”

Napabuntong-hininga si Junmyeon nang naramdaman niyang pinatong ni Jongin ang ulo niya sa balikat niya. Gawin ba daw siyang unan? Pero sige lang. It's nice to be needed. (Lalo na kung gwapong nakakalaglag P (panga) yung nangangailangan. Pero kung pangit, well…)

Sa kabilang banda ng lamesa, umirap si Kyungsoo sabay taas ng volume ng iPod.

“O, saang subject ka nanaman magpapa-tutor?” tanong ni Junmyeon. Hindi niya nilingon si Jongin sa takot na baka 1.) ma-misinterpret ng binata ang paggalaw niya bilang nonverbal ng, _'Ialis mo yang ulo mo sa balikat ko, hinayupak ka,'_ at 2.) magselos yung thesis niya kay Jongin at lechehin ang nirere-compute niyang results.

Base sa tono ni Jongin, nakasimangot ito at nagmamaktol. “Hindi naman porke't nilalambing kita, may ibabagsak na akong subject.”

Napasimangot din si Junmyeon, pero dahil sa pagkalito. Kung hindi naman pala siya babagsak, e bakit nagpapacute ang damuho? “Uutang ka ba?”

This time, inalis ni Jongin ang ulo niya mula sa pagkakapatong nito sa balikat ni Junmyeon para tignan siya ng masama. “Running for summa-cum-laude ka ba talaga?”

Nung tumango si Junmyeon--kasi hello, kahit si Chancellor Lee Sooman alam na running for summa-cum-laude siya--sabi ni Jongin, “E bakit parang tanga ka ngayon?”

Nabilaukan si Junmyeon sa hangin. Tatlo't kalahating taong perfect attendance, grades na lagpas langit, sangkatutak na leadership awards, at hindi mabilang na mga taong tinulungan niyang pumasa sa mga subject na pati mga santo napapamura—lahat ng ito, prueba sa kanyang angking talino. (At, hindi sa pagmamayabang, pero nilagay rin siya ng Sorting Hat ng Pottermore sa Ravenclaw, kaya sure na sure na ang kanyang pagiging matalino.)

Pero dahil walang sense of timing si Jongin, kailangan tawagin niyang tanga si Junmyeon habang nagre-recheck siya ng results ng research niya. “Jongin, please. Kung uutang ka, hindi naman kailangang insultuhin mo pa ako. Papautangin naman kita, eh. Magkano ba kailangan mo?”

Pero mas mukhang nabwisit lang sa kanya si Jongin dahil hinatak siya nito gamit ang kwelyo niya at napapikit nalang siya kasi diyos ko hindi pa siya nabugbog ever, at hindi siya masokista (sa pagkakaalam niya) at—

Hinalikan siya ni Jongin. Sa harap ni Kyungsoo na napa-O_O), at ng kanyang mapagselos na thesis na tahimik na nag-ngitngit at pinlano ang kanyang pagkawasak.

Nag-syntax error ang utak ni Junmyeon sa sobrang pagkabigla habang nagsimulang mag-tambling yung kaluluwa niya paakyat ng bundok. Ganun ka-intense ang halik ni Jongin.

Nung pinakawalan na siya ni Jongin at medyo naka-hinga-hinga na silang dalawa ng maayos, bigla nitong tinanong sa kanya, “Magkano ba ang kailangan ko para maintindihan mo ang nararamdaman ko para sa'yo?”

(Parang nasuka si Kyungsoo. Para rin siyang nagsabi ng, “Kadiri.”)

“Uh,” lang ang nasabi ni Junmyeon. Hindi siya makapaniwala na kaya ni Jongin magsabi ng isang linyang marahil ay hango sa telenovela nang hindi natatawa o kinikidlatan.

Nagbasa nalang siya ng labi para hindi masyadong obvious na wala siyang masabi, pero para yatang hindi niya dapat ginawa yon kasi na-divert ang atensyon ni Jongin mula sa pagtingin sa mata niya papunta sa bibig niya? “Pwede ba nating pag-usapan ‘to mamaya?”

“Sige,” sabi ni Jongin na na-gets agad kung ano ang gusto niya talagang sabihin. Ngumiti siya at hinalikan ulit si Junmyeon. “Libre kita ng dinner.”

\--

putangina. sa wakas.  
**From:** Kyut-soo  
**Received:** 6:31 PM

alam mo bang 2nd year palang tayo crush ka na ni jongin?  
**From:** Kyut-soo  
**Received:** 6:32 PM

hellooo?  
**From:** Kyut-soo  
**Received:** 8:24 PM

hanggang ngayon ba nagdidinner pa rin kayo o ibang klaseng dinner na ang ginagawa niyo?  
**From:** Kyut-soo  
**Received:** 8:27 PM

ok nvm huwag mo na sagutin ayaw kong malaman  
**From:** Kyut-soo  
**Received:** 8:28 PM

OMG. No, na-lowbatt lang ako. Gentleman si Jongin. :)  
**To:** Kyut-soo  
**Sent:** 9:41 PM

uh-huh. cellphone mo ba yung na-lowbatt o ikaw?  
**From:** Kyut-soo  
**Received:** 9:44 PM

:))) Bastos ka talaga, Do Kyungsoo. Siyempre pareho kami. ;)  
**To:** Kyut-soo  
**Sent:** 9:45 PM

\--o-<-<  
humanap ka ng ibang kausap ha ayoko na  
**From:** Kyut-soo  
**Received:** 9:46 PM


End file.
